Show me a garden that's bursting into life
by Lady Eldar
Summary: O plano para levar a horda de caminhantes para longe de Alexandria falhou. Os muros caíram e a devastação invadiu o lugar que era a promessa de um novo começo. Em um mundo onde o perigo está sempre à espreita, os braços daqueles a quem se ama se tornam portos seguros. E quando não há a certeza de um amanhã, o aqui e agora é o que importa.
1. Chapter 1

_The Walking Dead pertence a Robert Kirkman e à AMC._

 _Spoilers dos quadrinhos e, possívelmente, da segunda metade da 6ª temporada._

 _O título da fic é retirado da música 'Chasing Cars' do Snow Patrol._

 _"_ _All that I am_

 _All that I ever was_

 _Is here in your perfect eyes_

 _they're all I can see"*_

* * *

Seus ouvidos ainda estavam zumbindo por causa da explosão. Daryl não sabia se ainda acreditava em Deus, mas tinha certeza absoluta que terem encontrado aquele caminhão e o lança granadas não podia ter sido apenas sorte. Destino talvez.

"Socorro"

Uma única palavra saída do _walkie talkie_ e sentiu um cubo de gelo descer estômago abaixo. Ele estava preocupado como há muito tempo não estava. A horda? A buzina?

Uma vida inteira aconteceu em um dia. O encontro com as pessoas que lhe roubaram a moto e a _crossbow..._ Achar o caminhão, reencontrar Abraham e Sasha... Serem ameaçados por aquele grupo... Elimina-los. Negan... Haviam dito que o nome do líder era Negan. Tinha que se lembrar disso.

Sem falar na inesperada ajuda daquele cara... Jesus... Que havia aparecido do nada para salvar suas bundas contra aqueles idiotas...

Jesus. Que nome mais apropriado, não é?

Por mais que tivesse perguntas a fazer para ele, não havia tempo. O cara foi na cola deles para Alexandria.

Ele ia voltar assim que ouviu a buzina. Tinha que ter voltado. Agora parecia que ele estava em meio a um campo de guerra. Corpos estraçalhados pelo chão, Alexandrinos e _walkers._ Não queria reconhecer nenhum deles. Sua visão só focava nos caminhantes putrefatos que cruzavam seu caminho.

Depois de explodirem o caminhão, destruindo a maior parte dos walkers e chamando a atenção de outra boa parte deles, Daryl voou para dentro dos muros que ainda permaneciam de pé. Tinha ouvido tiros e gritos. Continuou escapando dos dentes podres. Cravando sua faca nos crânios cinza. O fedor tomando conta de suas narinas. Estava cansado. Seus músculos ardendo de dor. Perdeu Jesus, Abraham e Sasha de vista. Alguns de seus amigos cruzaram seu campo de visão. Ouviu tiros e grunhidos por um tempo que parecia não ter fim.

Então uma cena surreal cruzou seu campo de visão: Rick desesperado carregando Carl nos braços. O garoto sangrava. Denise corria junto, carregando Judith. Ele quis ir, mas ainda tinha muitos walkers para darem conta.

Uma voz distante chamava seu nome, mas ela não conseguia ver quem era... Sabia que era uma voz familiar... Rosita... Isso! Rosita! Mas por que não conseguia vê-la? Tentava abrir os olhos, mas estavam pesados...

Um gemido escapou de seus lábios e sentiu todo o seu corpo doer. Como na época em que Ed chegava em casa, bêbado, e arranjava qualquer desculpa para lhe espancar. Mas Ed estava morto, ela não apanhava mais... Era uma mulher forte agora... Nunca, nenhum homem levantaria a mão para ela novamente...

Morgan!

Ele bateu nela! Mas, ela atacou também... Ele estava mantendo um Lobo escondido e o maldito ia matar a todos... Ele mesmo tinha dito isso. Tinha que impedir... Tinha...

Então seus olhos saltaram abertos. Rosita estava apoiando sua cabeça.

\- Calma...

\- O que... o que aconteceu...

\- Você apagou...

Mas Tara impediu.

\- O cara sujo levou a Denise pra fora.

Carol tentou levantar, precisavam fazer alguma coisa. Morgan ainda estava desacordado. Seu corpo protestou em dor quando se levantou, Rosita a apoiando. Sentia-se tonta, enjoada...

\- Temos que prender Morgan – Carol deu a ordem – Agora, Eugene!

Foi quando ele acordou de seu transe e se moveu para Morgan. Todos se uniram e amarraram ele. Tara queria sair, Carol não deixou. Seria mais arriscado ainda...

Então vieram tiros. E gritos de uma mulher... crianças... Jessie... Sam...

Mais tiros... E o grito que se seguiu, ela conhecia muito bem. Era de desespero... Rick.

Antes que pudesse correr porta afora, seus ouvidos quase arrebentaram junto com a grande explosão.

Haviam lutado. Muito. Por um momento, pensou que não conseguiria mais manter-se em pé. Mas superou-se. Foi como se a explosão tivesse acordado todos os que estavam em condições de lutar. E com muito esforço, conseguiram dar conta de mais uma horda. Estava cansada, mas estava ainda mais preocupada.

Quando Carol entrou na sala, Rick estava sentado, com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Ele respirava pesado e a terrível sensação de déja vu se apoderou dela. Na sala ao lado, Denise e Rosita tentavam salvar Carl.

\- Rick... Querido... Você precisa descansar – Carol tentou chamar a atenção de Rick, que apenas encarava o vazio com desespero no olhar – Rick?

Ela tentou tomar sua mão, mas ele não deixou, fixando seu olhar nela pela primeira vez.

\- Carol?

\- Vem comigo. Você precisa...

\- Não! – e explodiu em soluços, puxando-a pela cintura, apoiando a cabeça em sua barriga. Carol deslizou as mãos sobre os cabelos sujos dele.

Ela sabia o que ele estava sentindo. Havia sentido na própria pele aquela dor dilacerante. Aquele desejo insano de estar no lugar do próprio filho. Aquela sensação de fracasso... Saber que seu filho estava do outro lado da parede, sofrendo... E ela chorou.

O barulho da maçaneta a fez olhar para a porta. Rick estava muito imerso na sua dor para perceber alguma coisa. Então ela viu Daryl, que parou no meio do caminho para entrar. Ele olhou para a cena e seu olhar cruzou com o dela. Também havia lágrimas e medo nele.

Sem uma única palavra, Daryl saiu. E Carol permaneceu tentando confortar Rick com sua presença, até que os soluços passaram. Ela se afastou um pouco e ajoelhou-se diante de seu amigo.

\- Rick...

\- Onde está Judith? – ele fungou.

\- Com Maggie... Rick...

\- Eu não vou sair daqui até o Carl acordar. – disse parecendo lúcido pela primeira vez desde que o havia encontrado.

\- O Carl é um lutador, você sabe – ele afirmou com a cabeça – E nós estamos aqui viu? Eu trouxe água e alguns biscoitos... Por favor, Rick... Tente comer algo... Por favor, descanse...

\- Obrigado... Carol... Obrigado...

Queria ser tão esperançosa quanto ele. Mas sabia que Carl estava por um fio. A realidade a estava chamando para aceitar a ida do garoto... Embora, secretamente, acreditasse na possibilidade de um milagre. Ela se inclinou e beijou sua testa. Saiu, deixando um Rick com lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pela face.

Estava exausto como nunca estivera na vida. Como jamais pensou que pudesse estar. Mas não conseguia simplesmente virar as costas e buscar descanso. Ele, Glenn e Maggie tinham passado um bom tempo com o tal Jesus. Ouviram sobre a outra comunidade... Alto do Morro... Sobre Negan... Mas o que eles podiam fazer por agora? Tinham que colocar os muros de pé novamente.

Jesus parecia um cara legal. Mas não sabiam se podiam confiar por isso ele estava sendo vigiado por Glenn e Heath.

Tentou chegar perto dos muros, que estavam sendo recolocados de pé, mas os alexandrinos não deixaram. Tobin disse que havia o risco de ele sofrer um acidente, pela falta de descanso. Primeiramente reclamou, mas agora, estava estranhamente grato por isso. Era como se todas as suas forças tivessem sido tragadas. Por isso estava ali, sentado no chão da varanda. Havia marcas de sangue no chão e corpos de _walkers_ espalhados na grama.

Ficou um tempo assim, sozinho, sem conseguir pensar em nada. A mente nublada, quando Aaron apareceu subindo as escadas. Ele caminhou calmamente e sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Seu braço, está ferido.

\- Não foi nada.

\- Vocês tiveram problemas com pessoas não foi?

\- Não é o momento de falar nisso agora. Precisamos nos fortalecer antes...

\- Se ficar aqui, não vai se fortalecer. – Aaron suspirou – Descanse Daryl. Você já fez muito por agora... Precisa reconhecer seus limites.

Daryl quis ficar chateado com aquele sermão, mas nem para isso tinha forças.

\- Eu não posso simplesmente deixar todo mundo e ir tirar um cochilo.

\- Eu não estou dizendo isso... Você pode descansar e depois revezar com alguém. Cuide do seu braço... Estamos bem por agora. Aproveite o conforto de estar em um lugar seguro, pelo menos por essa noite.

Daryl riu.

\- Não existe lugar seguro.

\- Por hoje, existe. Aproveite esse momento. Aproveite esse lugar.

Aaron disse isso e o deixou sozinho pensando sobre aquilo. Não havia lugar seguro... Havia pessoas que deixavam os lugares seguros... No fim, as pessoas eram os portos seguros hoje em dia.

Levantou-se e caminhou para a enfermaria. Sabia que Carl ainda estava lutando, pois se algo tivesse acontecido certamente a notícia tinha se espalhado. Cruzou pelo caminho, com seus amigos, removendo corpos, amparando uns aos outros. Viu Erick e Tobin nos muros. Tara estava de vigia.

Entrou com cuidado na enfermaria, sabia que Rick estaria lá, mas não estava preparado para vê-la naquela cena. Rick abafando os soluços na barriga de Carol, que o abraçava, também chorando. Quando ela cruzou seu olhar com o dele, viu a dor ali. Os soluços de Rick atravessavam sua pele, e Daryl sentiu uma dor física no peito.

Saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Estava cansado disso. Cansado da dor. Cansado de quase conseguir um lugar seguro para viver, de quase morrer, quase proteger as pessoas...

Ele não era assim antes. Era uma máquina de luta, não se cansava fácil e mesmo que estivesse ainda conseguia forças para lutar. Estava amolecendo e isso era aterrador naquele mundo, ao mesmo tempo em que era necessário continuar sendo humano. Estava confuso. Com saudades. Com medo.

Caminhou o mais rápido que pode, para a pseudo-segurança da casa que era sua também em Alexandria.

Carol abriu a porta do seu quarto e entrou. Precisava de um banho para tentar relaxar um pouco. Esse pensamento e a ideia de normalidade que trazia lhe deu uma sensação esquisita no estômago, que tentou ignorar, mas estava tão cansada... Foi até sua gaveta e pegou uma calça folgada de algodão e uma regata. Precisava tirar aquela sensação de sujeira do corpo.

Então a porta do banheiro se abriu e Daryl saiu de lá, vestindo somente uma calça de moletom, secando (ou melhor, bagunçando) seus cabelos em uma toalha. Eles pararam no mesmo lugar, quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

\- Oh! Desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava aqui... Eu volto depois – Ela falou e preparou-se para sair.

\- Nah. Está ok.

\- Eu só queria lhe dar um pouco de privacidade.

Ele levantou a sobrancelhas.

\- Não é como se você nunca tivesse me visto sem camisa antes... E isso aqui – e apontou para a cama improvisada perto da janela. – Foi ideia sua.

\- Não tinha motivos para você ficar dormindo na sala.

\- Não tinha motivos para eu ter um quarto só pra mim, se ia ficar a maior parte do tempo do lado de fora.

Eles estavam dividindo o mesmo quarto, depois que Daryl anunciou não querer um para si. O que pareceu um absurdo para todos, até que Carol ofereceu o seu para que ele deixasse suas coisas quando estivesse fora, então pareceu bem óbvio que uma cama fosse colocada para ele ali também.

Ele pegou uma camisa que estava jogada sobre a cama e a vestiu, não sem antes esboçar uma careta de dor.

\- O que foi? – ela se aproximou e viu a ferida no braço dele – Daryl, o que foi isso?

\- Bala. Foi de raspão...

Carol olhou séria para ele.

\- Fomos emboscados... Abraham já está falando com o pessoal sobre isso...

\- E aquele... Jesus?

\- Ele salvou nossas vidas... – respondeu num suspiro cansado - Pelo amor de Deus, me deixe descansar um pouco.

\- Desculpe... Só fiquei preocupada... Olhe, eu preciso tomar um banho. Traga a caixa de primeiros socorros para cá, sim? Precisamos limpar isso direito. Não podemos correr o risco de uma infecção.

Ela demorou no banho mais tempo do que o normal. Estava cansada, precisava daquele momento só para ela, para tentar relaxar os músculos tensos. Quando ela terminou seu banho, saiu para o quarto e viu Daryl comendo biscoitos, deitado em seu colchão.

\- Deixe eu ver.

Ela limpou o ferimento, medicou. Não seria mais necessário suturar, pois já havia passado tempo demais. Seria mais uma cicatriz... Enrolou uma atadura, para proteger. Mas sabia que nada aconteceria. Aquele homem parecia de aço.

\- Você também tem um machucado. – ele disse tocando o hematoma na têmpora dela.

\- Não foi nada... Eu caí... Tropecei...

\- Dói?

\- Um pouco. Quase nada. Agora, fora da minha cama.

\- Seu colchão é melhor que o meu.

Ela o encarou, séria.

\- Se você quiser ficar na minha cama, melhor trabalhar para merecer.

\- Pare. – disse ele se levantando e indo para a própria cama.

Carol riu em um suspiro cansado. Não sabia de onde tinha tirado forças para brincar daquele jeito.

\- Pode ficar – disse desdenhando.

\- Não. – ele respondeu com a boca cheia.

Ela revirou os olhos e foi até onde ele estava sentando-se de frente para ele.

\- Quero biscoitos.

Ele estendeu o prato para ela que pegou um e se recostou na cabeceira da cama. Eles podiam conversar sobre tudo o que aconteceu, mas parecia desnecessário. Daryl sabia que ela tinha salvado a vida de todo mundo ali, e estava orgulhoso dela, mas também sabia que não era o momento para tratar sobre lutas e mortes.

Quando percebeu que havia somente mais um biscoito no prato, Daryl o pegou, deu uma mordida e ofereceu o restante a ela, que se aproximou e o pegou. Para ela, aquele gesto, tão comum entre eles (dividir comida) tinha o valor cavalheiresco muito maior do que se ele tivesse lhe estendido o biscoito inteiro.

Ela comeu devagar, encarando o chão.

\- Você tá machucada...

Ela levantou a cabeça quando ouviu a voz rouca dele. Encolheu o ombro e tentou parecer casual.

\- Acontece quando você está lutando pela própria vida...

\- Vem cá. – Ele chamou e ela se arrastou para perto dele.

Daryl pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e o abaixou, com uma suavidade que só Carol e Judith conheciam. Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa dela e passou um dedo ao redor do hematoma que se formou após a queda.

\- Isso foi feio...

\- Está tudo bem...

\- É perigoso bater a cabeça assim...

\- É sério... Eu tô bem...

Ela levantou o olhar para encontrar o dele. A proximidade permitia ver o cansaço na expressão dele.

\- Eu tive medo. – ela o ouviu dizer – Quis voltar assim que ouvi a buzina...

\- Eu tive medo de você não conseguir voltar...

\- Medo de chegar tarde demais...

Eles se olharam. Ela sentiu as lágrimas chegando, mas engoliu o caroço que estava se formando em sua garganta.

\- Daryl...

\- Hum

\- Eu vou te abraçar agora... – ela disse

Espero que tenham gostado.

Ainda resta mais um capítulo.

Comentem... Me deixem saber o que acharam =D

* * *

 _*Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol_

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.

Ainda resta mais um capítulo.

Comentem... Me deixem saber o que acharam =D


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know where_

 _Confused about how as well_

 _Just know that these things will never change for us at all *_

* * *

\- Daryl ...

\- Hum

\- Eu vou te abraçar agora... – ela disse

Ele a puxou para seu colo e apertou os braços ao redor dela, descansando sua cabeça sobre o ombro pálido. Ela fez o mesmo. Os olhos marejando, mas ela não ia chorar, só queria continuar sentindo os braços dele ao seu redor.

Não tiveram pressa em se soltar. Não se mexeram muito. Apenas ficaram naquela troca de calor, de energia, de sentimentos... Era bom. Ele sentiu-se seguro de estar ali... O cheiro dela era tão bom... Aaron disse para que aproveitasse um lugar seguro essa noite. O abraço dela parecia ser aquele lugar.

Carol estava cansada. Seu corpo doía, mas naquele momento, parecia que tinha encontrado um espaço perfeito para descansar. A cabeça sobre o ombro dele, suas mãos mexendo para cima e para baixo nas costas dela. Poderia passar horas ali. Então ela sentiu a respiração dele ficar mais acelerada e irregular. Ouviu o coração dele bater mais forte... Tentou se soltar, ele não deixou, mas a respiração dele não voltava ao normal e ela começou a se preocupar.

\- Daryl? Você tá bem? – ela conseguiu se afastar um pouco para encarar seus olhos, que estavam molhados – Daryl... Querido... O que...

Então ele avançou e chocou seus lábios com os dela. A cabeça de Carol foi para trás quando se bateram num selinho estalado e sem jeito. Ela o encarou, mas ele não sustentou o olhar, voltando-o para baixo. O aperto dos braços dele ao seu redor afrouxou. Daryl estava vermelho, com vergonha. Xingando-se mentalmente pelo que tinha feito. Havia machucado ela? Por que ela não se afastava e dava espaço para que ele pudesse respirar, correr... fugir dali?

Ela estava surpresa. Tão assustada que não conseguiu sentir direito o calor dos lábios dele. Na verdade, estava confusa... Ele tinha lhe beijado? Ela quis tanto isso... E por tanto tempo... Mas agora, estava tão anestesiada com tudo o que lhe acontecera que não tinha mais expectativas com nada, apenas sobreviver.

Os pensamentos passavam muito rápidos por sua cabeça. Os acontecimentos das 48 horas anteriores como _flashes..._ O plano, a horda, pessoas lutando para sobreviver, pessoas que nunca viram antes vindo lhes fazer mal, pessoas morrendo... Pessoas saindo sem saber se voltariam... Daryl saindo sem saber se voltaria... Olhava assustada para ele, que também parecia aterrorizado.

Ela estava com tanto medo. Com tanta saudade. Sentiu que ele se mexia desconfortável sob ela. Teve ímpeto de se levantar, fazer alguma piada, fingir que nada aconteceu... Mas, junto com uma respiração, fez o que lhe parecia ser o mais certo. Fez um carinho suave nos antebraços dele, subindo para o pescoço. Daryl ergueu o olhar para ela, que se aproximou e o beijou, suave. Afastou-se alguns segundos, para dar tempo de ele correr se quisesse.

Mas, ele não queria. O terceiro beijo entre eles aconteceu no meio do caminho, quando os dois se aproximaram ao mesmo tempo. Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços e ele a puxou pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos.

Havia medo e desejo naquele beijo. Dois sentimentos poderosos que, quando guardados por muito tempo, explodem sem que se possa controlar. Por um rápido momento, cruzou a mente deles, que não parecia certo estarem fazendo aquilo, enquanto tanta gente estava sofrendo... Carl estava lutando para viver... Mas naquele momento, o mundo inteiro havia ficado fora do quarto que dividiam.

Pareciam tão certos os beijos desajeitados, as mãos correndo afobadas pelos corpos um do outro. Eles já tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos, tanto tempo evitando sentir alguma coisa... Porque não estavam seguros ainda, ou porque não tinham tempo ou condições de se permitir... Foi como se percebessem que, se dentro de muros tão fortes, não estavam seguros, é porque não havia um momento ideal... Somente o aqui e agora.

Ele fez com que Carol envolvesse sua cintura com as pernas e levantou-se num impulso, jogando-a sobre a cama que pertencia a ela, que por um momento o encarou confusa:

\- Seu colchão é melhor – ele sussurrou.

Ela sorriu, enquanto ele deslizava sua língua sobre o pescoço pálido, fazendo todo o corpo dela se arrepiar. Por um momento ela lembrou que a porta não estava trancada, qualquer pessoa podia entrar a qualquer momento. Mas, quando ia abrir a boca para dizer algo, ele já a estava beijando novamente e o pensamento evaporou de sua mente.

Carol ainda sentia seu corpo dolorido devido à luta com Morgan, mas ela não se importava naquele momento. Tudo o que importava era a urgência crescendo em seu corpo, junto com a evidência física do desejo dele, pressionado contra seu quadril.

Ele nunca pensou no quanto queria aquela mulher até esse momento. Se já tinha até sonhado com isso, claro. Ele tinha sangue quente correndo nas veias, afinal e ela sabia provocar quando queria. Mas sua auto estima baixa nunca permitiu que pensasse realmente sobre isso. Por isso, nunca havia levado a sério os flertes que ela lhe lançava.

Na verdade, sentia um impulso protetor por Carol. Desde que viu a forma como ela estraçalhou a cabeça de seu marido com aquela picareta. Desde aquele momento, sempre deu um jeito de manter um olho nela. O choque que virou proteção, tornou-se piedade por um breve momento. Então identificação, depois orgulho ao perceber a mulher que ela havia se tornado... Então medo da força que sempre o impulsionava em direção dela... Respeito, saudade... Então medo de perde-la novamente. O desejo surgiu em algum lugar dessa estrada, seguido da sensação de que não poderia viver sem ela.

Isso o preocupava.

Teve tanto medo de perde-la dessa vez, que era como se ele quisesse mantê-la sob sua pele. Grudar-se a ela. Queria fazer com que ela entendesse finalmente, a importância que tem na sua vida. Estar para ela de todas as formas, despido de qualquer máscara ou couraça que havia construído para si desde sua infância.

Queria dizer para ela: "Este sou eu... fique à vontade para fazer o que quiser... Só não me deixe de novo". Por isso não hesitou quando ela puxou sua t-shirt por sua cabeça. Ela já o vira antes, conhecia suas cicatrizes, mas ao arrancar sua blusa fora, ele assustou-se ao ver os hematomas no corpo dela, mesmo sabendo que eram justificáveis diante de todo trabalho braçal dos últimos dois dias, para alguém que tinha a pele tão branca.

Sentiu a mão dela embrenhando-se por entre seu cabelo, de uma forma tão suave, fazendo carinho como ele jamais pensou sentir. Ergueu o olhar para ela, estava escuro, um azul diferente do cristalino que lhe era natural. Ela o queria. Isso o tocou de um jeito que não conseguia explicar. Precisou de um momento para acalmar as batidas rápidas de seu coração, por isso a abraçou e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

Os seios dela pressionados em seu peito, pele contra pele. Aquele calor o confortou... Ela estava viva e ali, com ele.

Carol se surpreendeu quando ele parou de beijá-la e apenas a abraçou. Por um momento pensou em perguntar o que estava errado, se estava arrependido do que começaram... Mas, então, sentiu a mão dele deslizar suave em sua cintura e a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Aquilo era bom. Não era só euforia, era uma carícia... Era de uma ternura que não se podia imaginar vindo de Daryl Dixon.

Ficaram por algum tempo, só deitados, o peso dele contra ela dando a sensação de conforto, de segurança. Enquanto ele deslizava a mão pela lateral do corpo dela, ela continuou uma mão acariciando os cabelos bagunçados dele e a outra deslizando suave pelas costas largas e cheia de marcas.

Seu coração batia descompensado dentro do seu peito. Sua respiração entrecortada... Quase chorou. Ele estava ali com ela, depois de tudo aquilo. Depois de todas as probabilidades negativas, de tantas dúvidas, de terem se perdido e se encontrado tantas vezes. Sentia-se forte com ele, como se pudessem enfrentar o mundo inteiro.

Tudo fazia tanto sentido agora, desde sua linguagem silenciosa, com palavras trocadas em um simples olhar, a facilidade em debocharem um do outro... Ela queria aquele homem, seu amigo, seu protetor... Ela queria confiar nele plenamente depois de tantos anos de sua vida temendo o contato de uma figura masculina. Ela o queria como seu amante. E soube que tudo tem sua hora certa de acontecer. Ela havia amadurecido desde sua primeira oferta na prisão, seus sentimentos também.

Tudo era tão diferente agora. Não precisava se oferecer para ele como um pagamento pela proteção que lhe dera. Hoje, sabia que seu corpo não era a única coisa que tinha para ofertar. Ela estava inteira. Não era comércio ou desespero, mas um encontro real de duas pessoas buscando-se mutuamente.

Sentiu a respiração quente dele em sua orelha e uma língua roçar o lóbulo da sua orelha. Riu. Sabia que com Daryl não podia se algo suave, romântico. Ele não era um príncipe... era desordenado, molhado, intenso, nervoso.

Quando ele ergueu a cabeça e a encarou, ela lançou um sorriso de canto de boca e um olhar provocativo. Ele não pôde evitar cerrar os olhos, nem conter o próprio sorriso.

Ela desceu a mão pelas costas dele terminando com um aperto em sua bunda. Ele riu diante da expressão falsamente chocada que ela lhe deu, e sem dar espaço para qualquer outra coisa, desceu a boca para o seio direito dela, que suspirou:

\- Oh, Deus...

Há quem diga que sexo é um ato básico, que todo animal vivo sobre a Terra será institivamente orientado para a busca pelo prazer. Mas, independente de quão quebrada seja uma pessoa, no momento em que se encontra o oposto perfeito, o básico torna-se uma dança mais complexa. E isso, Daryl estava descobrindo naquele momento. Já Carol, estava num movimento diferente, mas não menos importante, era uma redescoberta de si mesma.

Se toda dança exige ritmo, o deles estava entrando em uma sintonia única. Como se não houvesse outros lugares além daquele quarto, descobrindo-se através de beijos e toques, ora hesitantes, ora firmes, de forma que deram um ao outro mais uma peça para reconstruir o grande quebra-cabeças que havia se transformado a vida.

E Daryl soube ao sentir o corpo de Carol tremendo sob si, ao ver o azul no olhar dela escurecido enquanto lutava para respirar... Ele soube que a sensação de explosão em seu peito não vinha só do seu orgasmo iminente... De alguma forma, ele soube que tudo já era diferente há muito tempo, mas só agora tomava consciência disso.

E quando deixou seu corpo rolar para o lado, praticamente sem forças, encarou o olhar dela, um sorriso preguiçoso escapando dos lábios inchados de seus beijos... Podia sentir o sorriso suave em seus próprios lábios. Suas mãos se tocaram e, com o mais leve dos movimentos, trouxe Carol para junto dele e a beijou, porque parecia a coisa mais certa a se fazer, apertando o abraço em volta dela, que logo após afundou a cabeça em seu peito.

Estranho é que apesar de tudo o que viveu naqueles dois dias, não se lembrava de ter sido tão feliz. Apenas por estar vivo, e ter tido a oportunidade de estar com ela. Apenas por estarem deitados ali. Sem uma palavra. Até que o cansaço os venceu.

* * *

Diante dela, a estrada parecia tranquila, com exceção de um ou dois walkers que insistiam em vagar pela região e não valiam uma bala. Sob ela, a plataforma que se erguia sobre a parte do muro que não tinha sido afetada pela torre. Havia pessoas trabalhando ali para fortalecê-lo. Nesse momento, queria apenas o sossego de estar quieta, deixando o pensamento vagar aqui e acolá...

Mais precisamente na noite anterior.

E Carol ainda não sabia como se sentir em relação a isso. Era como se um cubo de gelo estivesse em seu estômago desde o momento em que levantou pela manhã, atordoada após Abraham bater na porta do quarto, chamando por Daryl. Não tinham trocado mais que um olhar enquanto se vestiam rapidamente.

E sentia-se um pouco egoísta por estar pensando nisso enquanto tantos estavam feridos e Carl estava... Ele tinha que acordar. Para a sanidade de Rick e o bem de todo o grupo.

Obviamente, pensava no garoto... Mas também pensava...

 _Oh, meu Deus._

Sentia-se tão idiota por esse sorriso imbecil que não conseguia segurar de vez em quando ou por simplesmente não saber como agir a partir de agora...

Na reunião que tiveram com o tal Jesus, com Rick mais calmo e racional, ficaram lado a lado, ouvindo sobre a outra comunidade. Ouviu atentamente quando mencionaram o grupo do tal Negan. Eram muitas pessoas novas para lidar e decidiram que o mais sensato a fazer era recolocar a comunidade de pé.

Obviamente, isso exigiria muito trabalho e não tinham tempo a perder. Cruzaram-se algumas vezes enquanto trabalhavam nos muros e na limpeza das ruas. Percebeu o olhar dele em sua direção várias vezes. Mas não tiveram tempo para conversar.

E se tivessem? O que ela diria?

Estava apavorada, animada... E por mais clichê que isso pareça... Estava apaixonada.

 _Ridícula._

Ed a tinha feito acreditar durante muito tempo que todos os homens eram cafajestes (inclusive ele). Mas o que uma mulher fraca como ela faria sozinha no mundo, sem um cafajeste para lhe amparar? Por isso acreditou que precisava pagar a Daryl por tudo o que ele estava fazendo por ela... Por isso, na prisão, havia se oferecido para... Tinha vergonha de pensar sobre isso.

 _Como era ridícula._

E durante muito tempo, seu flerte foi na intenção de dizer "Olhe, obrigada por tudo e fique sabendo que estou aqui se precisar descontar o estresse...". Com o passar dos dias, foi redescobrindo a Carol do seu colegial, a que sorria e brincava com todo mundo. A garota divertida e sem papas na língua que fazia as pessoas gostarem de sua companhia.

E agora era tão bom ser assim de novo...

O barulho de alguém subindo as escadas fez com que se virasse e um enxame de abelhas (não borboletas, e sim abelhas) agitasse seu estômago ao reconhecer o cabelo de Daryl subindo. Respirou fundo, olhou para a frente e esperou que ele ficasse de pé ao lado dela.

 _Silêncio._

Então, sentiu que ele lhe dava um pequeno empurrão com o ombro, da mesma forma que ela sempre fazia com ele quando não tinha como iniciar um assunto.

 _Seu pookie._

\- Hey. – disse, finalmente virando-se e sorrindo para ele.

\- Hey. – ele respondeu. Um meio sorriso como resposta – Tudo ok?

\- Aham. – ela voltou a encarar o horizonte – Tudo bem tranquilo, na verdade.

Ouviu quando ele respondeu um "bom", bem baixinho. Quase inaudível.

\- Rick? – ela continuou falando. Acreditava que o silêncio era mais incômodo.

\- Voltou pra enfermaria.

\- Entendo...

O silêncio novamente.

\- Aaron e Abraham conversaram comigo... E o tal Jesus. Não querem esperar o Rick. Já começamos a montar um plano de defesa.

\- Bom. E os muros?

\- Tá indo bem... Alguns caminhantes por lá, mas não tá difícil acabar com eles.

\- Você não quis ir lá?

\- Quis. Aaron não deixou. Disse que eu já fiz demais por enquanto...

Ela riu.

\- Vamos lá, você deve guardar energias...

Ele riu pelo nariz.

\- Tá bom. Como se eu estivesse fazendo isso... – então cortou a frase, recuando como se tivesse cruzado uma linha imaginária.

Carol respirou e teve certeza que estava muito vermelha, pois sentiu o rosto esquentar.

 _Como uma adolescente idiota._

Silêncio…

Ele pigarreou.

\- Você se arrependeu? – ela o encara, com dúvida no olhar – Você sabe... Ou foi ruim...

Ela o encarou. Depois seu olhar suavizou. Então era disso que ele tinha medo?

Ela sentiu vontade de abraçar ele. Beijar ele. Mas apenas segurou sua mão que pendia ao lado do corpo.

\- Não. Eu não me arrependi – e a verdade foi surgindo muito clara para ela – E foi muito bom...

Ele riu de canto de boca e a encarou por trás da franja. Orgulhoso de si.

 _Bobo._

\- Eu só não sei como agir agora...

Ele encarou as próprias botas.

\- É. Nem eu... eu pensei que você soubesse.

Ela riu.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você... Você é mais... Você sabe.

\- Não. Não sei.

\- Você não é estranha, como eu.

\- Claro que eu sou. É só que... Eu me sinto á vontade com você... Era fácil flertar sabe... Eu nunca imaginei que você diria sim... Quer dizer... Eu nunca me preparei para a possibilidade de você querer...

\- Eu queria. Eu quero...

Sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões. Não sabia o que dizer. Havia se preparado para ter mais tempo antes de terem essa conversa e nunca imaginou que ele viesse buscar isso. Ela achava que ele não era o tipo de cara que ligava no dia seguinte.

\- Eu não tava preparada para isso ser agora, sabe...

\- É que eu acho que fiquei com medo. Se eu não deixasse você saber o que eu queria, algo ruim poderia acontecer...

Ela queria dizer que nada de ruim aconteceria. Mas sabia que não podia garantir isso. Ele também sabe disso.

\- Antes de tudo isso. Eu nunca podia nem sonhar em viver num lugar assim. – ele olhou para trás, para as casas – Um condomínio chic... Casas bonitas... Não um cara como eu... Eu nunca ia conseguir um olhar que não fosse de medo de uma mulher como você...

\- Como assim? Mulher como eu?

\- Sim. Uma mulher decente.

\- Não é assim...

Ele riu.

\- Você sabe que não é verdade. Eu não tinha muito futuro... E se alguma mulher decente olhasse para mim era para ter uma aventura doida. É estranho que o mundo tenha precisado para eu ter uma família de verdade. Pessoas que se importam comigo e eu me importo de verdade. Um teto bonito sobre minha cabeça... Um colchão de verdade e... Uma mulher como você...

\- Entre o colchão e você?

\- Uma mulher decente. Uma amiga... Com quem eu me importo de verdade e que eu acho que também se importa comigo...

Ela olhou para ele, emocionada.

\- Eu me importo... Tanto...

\- Eu só precisava dizer, pra ter certeza que você saiba.

Carol sorriu. Uma lágrima escapando. Era realmente estranho que o mundo tenha precisado acabar para ela conseguir encontrar a força que nem ela sabia que tinha, para poder finalmente se abrir para um homem de honra. O mais inesperado de todos eles.

Ela olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém. Então se aproximou dele e depositou um beijo doce em seus lábios. Mas ele não deixou que ela se afastasse e saqueou sua boca, invadindo seus lábios com a língua, num beijo rápido, mas forte.

Ela podia se acostumar com isso.

Separaram-se ofegantes. Ela sorriu ainda de olhos fechados.

\- É ruim se sentir assim, quando tudo está desmoronando?

\- Eu não sei... Mas não consigo evitar. – ele respondeu numa voz rouca que mexeu com ela.

\- Eu ainda não sei como devemos agir...

\- Talvez nós não precisemos mudar nada... Só continuar sendo assim...

\- Eu acho ótimo.

\- Então... você é minha garota...?

\- Sua garota? Quantos anos nós temos mesmo? – ela riu.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Eu nunca tive uma para chamar assim antes...

\- E você é meu _pookie...?_

Ele parou u pensou um pouco.

\- Eu meio que gosto, eu acho... Mas não na frente das pessoas...

\- Não. – ela disse num sorriso largo – Nunca na frente das pessoas... Você sabe, agir como nós mesmos.

\- É, eu gosto assim.

E ficaram ali, apreciando o fim de tarde. Nada mais precisava ser dito.

* * *

*Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars

Obrigada pela leitura! Mereço comentários? ;)


End file.
